


it's too damn hot

by BabyMilk



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Rin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beach Sex, Beaches, Boypussy, M/M, Omega Nitori, Public Sex, Summer, Vaginal Sex, kinda chubby!nitori, really smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's too damn hot outside </p><p>Nitori is Rins omega<br/>they go on a small beach getaway with their tiny son Yuu<br/>Rin gets hot under the collar</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's too damn hot

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoy  
> this was a silly idea between a friend and I  
> I haven't watched Free! I only know what they look like

shielded by layers and layers of sunscreen and a shadow cast by the large umbrella Nitori still felt like we was going to melt into the towel.  
His bottom bikini felt too tight and sticky around his full butt, his soft thighs always touched but today he felt like they were melting into one.  
Nitori grimaced as he shifted between Rins spread, well muscled legs.  
"what's wrong?" Rins hands toyed with the soft skin of Nitoris wide hips, still a bit fleshy from birthing their son Yuu. "I just feel uncomfortable. " Nitori said, spreading his thighs a bit when Rins fingers teased the crease between where his pubic bone ended and his thighs began.  
"lemme distract you?" Rin spoke suggestively, already helping himself to Nitoris soft groin. Nitori turned a deep shade of pink, not from the heat this time, and complied.  
He watched carefully for Yuu, praying the small boy wouldn't suddenly appear when his father's fingers were stuffed in his papa's wet pussy.  
"Alpha." Nitori breathed softly when Rins hand snuck under the spandex like cloth hiding his lips, the alphas fingers found Nitoris clit, flicking it slightly before gently caressing with the pad of his finger.  
Nitori groaned a bit, feeling his juices flow. Rin pushed his nose into Nitoris soft throat, sighing at the scent of oranges and cake batter. "you smell so good." Rin announces, grinding his chubbing dick against Nitoris plush backside. Nitori whimpered like a puppy, hips rolling into Rins expert hand.  
Rin continued to roll Nitoris aching clit, now wet and slippery at the touch "I'll cum." the omega panted, feeling his own cunt clench and ache around nothing.  
"you know I love you, right?" Rin pulled out his hard shaft, pulling down Nitoris bikini bottom half down his thighs, exposing the omegas hot pussy to even hotter air. "yeah. I love you too." Nitori spoke with the distraction of hos alpha lining his penis with his quivering hole.  
Nitori kept his thighs clamped tightly together as his alpha entered him, a fulfilling ache bubbling a moan from him. "fuck you're wet." Rin sighed into Nitoris ear, beginning to subtly rotate his pelvis to find his omegas g-spot.  
Nitori sighed and squeaked, afraid if he made too much noise they would attract Yuu, or anyone else who might happen to be around.  
Nitori bounced a bit on his mates hard cock, the juices of his pussy making the slide easy, his swollen lips clinging to Rins dick like suckers.  
Rin cursed, shoving his impatient hand between Nitoris legs, roughly grinding the heel of his hand against Nitoris hot clit, "oh God!" the omega cried a little louder than necessary, body jolting and back arching as his orgasm quickly approached.  
Rin kissed and licked his neck and face, whispering loving words and promises as Nitoris thighs shook and pussy throbbed.  
Rin came inside his omega, knot forming and scalding cum gushing like a geiser, swelling and plugging Nitoris hot vagina.  
Nitori stayed as quiet as possible when he felt his own orgasm, legs spread obscenely wide as he watched with hot cheeks as his cum gently squirted out from the space between Rins cock and onto the towel in front of him.  
Rin continued to roll Nitoris sensitive clit, knot shoved inside. "I wanna cum again."


End file.
